CIGARETTE!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sasuke itu memang berandal sekolah, bersama genknya yang diketuai Naruto, mereka sering bersikap liar. Tapi setau Sakura tak ada yang merokok./ "Aku sedang melakukan penyelamatan"/ "Deal!" /'Sial, harusnya aku berpikir dua kali untuk bagian ini'. RnR? / Drabble super abal dengan sedikit pengetahuan tapi maksa masuk Sci-fi :3


**Cigarette!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

T / Romance, little bit sci-fi

 **WARN** : Abal, tidak baku, gaje

! D.L.D.R !

Sasuke itu memang berandal sekolah, bersama genknya yang diketuai Naruto, mereka sering bersikap liar. Tapi setau Sakura tak ada yang merokok./ "Aku sedang melakukan penyelamatan"/ "Deal!" /'Sial, harusnya aku berpikir dua kali untuk bagian ini'. RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

"Arghh..." Erang Ino Yamanaka, pasalnya saat ini Ino sedang kesal dengan Sang kekasih, Sai, yang ikut-ikutan merokok bersama anggota genknya.

"Kau kenapa sih Pig?" Tanya Sakura yang baru datang, gadis musim semi itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kamar Ino, tepat di sebelah Hinata dan Tenten.

"Itu lho, para anggota Anbu sekarang mulai merokok." Jelas Tenten.

"Hah? Rokok? Apa Sasuke-kun juga?" Tanya Sakura.

"Semuanya Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura terdiam, pikirannya melayang pada Sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke itu terkenal sebagai berandal sekolah, bersama genk Anbu yang diketuai Naruto Namikaze, mereka sering sekali bersikap liar. Tapi setaunya tak ada yang merokok.

Sakura masih bisa memaklumi jika Sasuke bersikap seperti berandal dan liar, tapi ia tak bisa terima jika sampai merokok. Ia masih ingat tetangganya yang meninggal muda karena zat nikotin itu.

Sakura tak ingin Sasukenya seperti banyak orang di luar sana yang terkena dampak keganasan rokok. Menurut artikel penelitian yang ia baca, rokok mampu memperpendek usia dari 10 hingga 30 tahun. Selain itu kerusakan secara fisik juga banyak, mulai dari stroke, jantung, paru-paru dan masih banyak lagi.

Sungguh, Sakura tak mau Sasukenya jadi seperti itu. Tapi, bukan hal mudah membujuk Sasuke, ia tahu betul, bagi pemuda yang tergolong berandal, rokok itu sudah seperti kewajiban tersendiri. Ia harus cari cara, batinnya.

! D.L.D.R !

Sasuke Uchiha duduk di kursi santai di balkon kamarnya, tangannya menggapai sebatang rokok di meja kecil sampingnya, menyalakannya dan mulai menghisapnya. Jelaganya menatap langit malam yag dipenuhi bintang.

Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai ia tak sadar akan keberadaan Sang kekasih, Sakura Haruno yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Sret!

Sasuke baru tersadar dari pikirannya saat merasa ada yang menarik rokok dari selipan jarinya. Onyxnya melotot ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil rokoknya, lalu mematikannya.

Tapi, jelaganya lebih melotot lagi melihat cara yang digunakan gadis itu untuk mematikan rokoknya. Jika biasanya orang akan mejatuhkannya lalu menginjaknya, Sakura berbeda, gadis itu menekan puntung rokok yang merah menyala dan panas dengan kedua jarinya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Ucap Sasuke, tangannya menarik telapak tangan Sakura dan menatap jarinya yang memerah karena kontak langsung dengan benda terbakar.

Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, lalu berposisi sedekap, "Kau yang apa-apaan, sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyandarkan diri di pagar balkon, tangannya terulur hendak mengambil batangan rokok yang lain.

Tapi, sayangnya tangan mungil seseorang sudah menjauhkan bungkusan zat nikotin itu darinya.

"Sakura, apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Sasuke, onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah Sang kekasih, dan dibalas dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

Emerald indah Sakura memicing, "Aku? Aku sedang melakukan aksi penyelamatan."

"Hn, aku tahu batasanku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku sedang menyelamatkanmu? Aku sedang menyelamatkan diriku sendiri." Balas Sakura.

"Hn, kau bisa masuk ke dalam, tutup pintu balkon, jadi takkan terhirup." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ck, bukan begitu maksudku Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?"

Sakura memajukan tubuh mungilnya, netra teduhnya menatap lurus ke arah jelaga Sasuke.

"Merokok itu membunuhmu, dan kehilanganmu sama saja dengan membunuhku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, sedikit semburat muncul perlahan di wajah porselennya. Ia jadi bimbang sekarang.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam, menariknya, lalu menciumnya singkat.

"Satu ciuman untuk satu batang rokok." Tawar Sakura.

"Deal!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke bergerak mendekat.

"Aku mau merokok sekarang, 15 menit yang akan datang, 30 menit lagi, satu jam kemudian. Esok hari, lusa, dst. Jadi kau harus menciumku di waktu itu."

Kiss!

'Sial, harusnya aku berpikir dua kali untuk bagian ini' Jerit batin Sakura.

\- FIN -

Ini gaje banget ya? wkwk, sebenernya gak niat publish, tapi waktu denger salah satu temen meninggal karena rokok, jadinya pingin buat fict yang mengingatkan tentang bahaya rokok. Terus buat **Lacus Clyne 123** , semua fict aku itu based on true story yang diolah, jadi kalo ada sama tema, pasti beda plot #saynotoplagiat.

Mind to Review? :")


End file.
